Voulez vous afficher les fichiers cachés?
by LinAngel
Summary: ShonenAi soft   Sephiroth était perplexe: c'était quoi, cette clef USB? Et pourquoi Angeal avait-il tellement l'air de tenir à ce qu'il jette un œil à son contenu? Une mission importante? Des fichiers compromettants? Un pari débile?


**« Voulez-vous afficher les fichiers cachés ? »**

_One-Shot by LinAngel sur une suggestion de Yoko-chan_

_Disclaimer: Comme a mon habitude, j'écris pour rigoler. Je ne touche pas d'argent sur mes fics et les personnages et environnements cités sont tous la propriété pleine et entière de SquareEnix._

_Ceci est un shonen-aï (d'où présence de relations amoureuses entre hommes). Si cela vous gêne, passez votre chemin =).  
_

_

* * *

_

« Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans l'ascenseur, tu devrais _vraiment_ y jeter un œil… »

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, dubitatif, en prenant entre ses doigts la clef USB estampillée ShinRa que lui tendait Angeal, et son incompréhension grandit encore un peu en voyant son ami de toujours s'éloigner sans autre commentaire qu'un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc, encore ? Il soupira. Son devoir exigeait d'abord qu'il aille faire un discours d'intronisation pour les nouveaux troisièmes classes du SOLDAT, alors, reléguant pour le moment sa curiosité au placard, il glissa l'objet dans la poche de son trench et fila vers la salle de briefing.

Comme à son habitude, il arriva parfaitement à l'heure au lieu prévu pour la cérémonie, et suivit à la lettre le discours que Génesis lui avait préparé. Néanmoins, il lui sembla que quelque chose clochait. Lazard semblait agité, et tandis que d'habitude les recrues semblaient terrifiées par sa réputation légendaire, il lui semblait qu'aujourd'hui l'atmosphère était presque… Légère. Il remarqua même que quelques recrues riaient sous cape. C'était vraiment une journée étrange, vraiment.

Perturbé, il en oublia presque la clef USB, ne passa pas par le bureau des premières classes, et préféra se rendre directement à la salle d'entrainement du SOLDAT, afin d'enchainer quelques entraînements vivifiants contres sept ou huit répliques de Bahamut et une armée de petits soldats en blouse blanche à tête d'Hojo, qu'un employé du secteur de développement informatique et technique à qui il avait autrefois rendu un menu service…

(qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? ah oui, faire peur à son gamin hyperactif en lui promettant de venir le punir s'il ne mangeait pas ses légumes, et « bien insister sur le mot 'punir', surtout ».)

… avait programmés spécialement pour lui et à sa demande expresse, afin de pouvoir tuer Hojo au moins un milliard de fois dans sa vie sans risquer la condamnation pour haute trahison.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il était près de 15h, et il lui parut judicieux, après un entrainement de près de 3h d'aller se doucher. Il se rendit donc au vestiaire réservé aux soldats de son grade, prit une douche brulante, comme il les aimait, puis il descendit au 61e étage afin d'apprécier un café.

Il y croisa deux secrétaires qui rougirent discrètement en le regardant, ce qui avait au moins le mérite d'être habituel, à défaut d'être agréable, et elles mirent immédiatement fin à leur discussion.

(« Tu sais que ce matin il a fait une superbe gaffe ?

-Oui il paraît, apparemment son fond d'écran était… Peu réglementaire…

-Tu crois qu'il… Ahem. *toussote*. Tu veux un café ? »)

Sûrement encore un de ces idiots de Turks qui s'était pointé en briefing avec une pinup en fond d'écran sur son ordinateur de travail, se dit-il… Il soupira légèrement.

En cherchant dans les poches de son trench de quoi s'offrir une barre énergétique ShinRa, ses doigts se refermèrent une fois encore sur la clef USB, et la tête qu'avait faite Angeal en la lui donnant lui revint en mémoire. Laissant là son envie de douceur sucrée et réconfortante, il remonta à l'étage du SOLDAT, prit la direction de la bibliothèque, se réserva l'usage d'un ordinateur et, enfin, après cette journée dont plusieurs heures avaient été ponctuées de choses étranges, il inséra le lecteur de mémoire flash portable dans le port USB de façade d'un vénérable l'ordinateur.

L'antiquité ronronnante s'octroya une minute ou deux pour commencer à explorer le disque et le jeune homme tapota nerveusement le bureau du bout des doigts, pris d'un soudain d'agacement. Saletés de restrictions budgétaires, pensa-t-il… Quand, enfin, la fenêtre s'afficha, il haussa un sourcil.

Le dispositif de sauvegarde, sobrement mais néanmoins explicitement intitulé « Lazard_Deusuricus_USB», ne comportait que deux documents au format texte, un vieux discours daté d'au moins huit mois ainsi qu'un inventaire du paquetage réglementaire de la recrue moyenne de la milice ShinRa.

Pourquoi diable Angeal lui avait-il recommandé si vivement de regarder ça ? Il parcourut le discours rapidement, puis lu l'autre fichier. Rien que d'ennuyeuses banalités administratives. L'argenté soupira, ennuyé d'avoir perdu son temps pour rien, et ouvrir le poste de travail pour extraire la clef USB.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il allait l'éjecter qu'il remarqua qu'un détail clochait. Pour l'ordinateur, le petit disque, presque vide, était saturé de données. Il n'y prêta au premier abord pas attention, croyant à un bug, puis il revint sur sa décision et sélectionna tous les fichiers afin de vérifier quelque chose.

Un petit bip accompagna une fenêtre qui apparut soudainement :

« Ce fichier comporte 142 fichiers cachés. Si vous désirez les sélectionner, veuillez modifier vos paramètres d'affichages. »

De quelques clics, il explora les tables de paramètres, choisit ses options, et quand l'ordinateur lui demanda de confirmer s'il souhaitait désormais afficher les fichiers cachés, il confirma.

142 icones de fichiers images apparurent sous les deux icônes de fichiers textes.

« Eh ben, c'est qu'il a des choses à cacher, le patron… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en souriant à demi. Puis il double-cliqua sur l'image 001.

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il ne put retenir un « Bordel de meeeerde... ! » assez sonore pour provoquer une série de « Chuuuuuut ! » agacés autour de lui.

La photo une avait été prise sur le chemin entre la tour ShinRa et son propre appartement, et il en était le sujet central. La photo deux, cadrée sur son salon, le montrait en train de jouer avec son chat, et la troisième en train de boire un mojito, les pieds croisés posés sur la sa table basse, devant un (très mauvais) film. Sur la quatrième, ça se compliquait, puisque cette fois c'était lui sous la douche, tout comme sur la cinquième, sixième, septième, huitième et neuvième photo. Sur la dixième, il était entièrement nu et dormait comme un bébé, et sur les dix suivantes aussi.

Il parcourut rapidement les cent quarante deux photos, et le constat fut accablant. Il s'agissait de 142 clichés volés dans des moments plus ou moins intimes, et donc plus ou moins glorieux de sa vie quotidienne.

De l'or en barre pour un de ces clubs de félés comme Silver Elite et autres. Mais surtout la preuve que Lazard était une sorte de taré de stalker obsédé par lui…

Et cela déplut fortement au héros de la ShinRa à la chevelure douce, légère et parfumée.

Il arracha la clef USB du lecteur et se rua hors de la bibliothèque, vers les ascenseurs, bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage sans même y prêter attention, monta à l'étage du directeur du SOLDAT, n'accorda même pas un regard aux deux gardes en faction, fractura presque la double porte du bureau.

Le directeur du SOLDAT était en entretien avec le petit brun aux tifs hérissés qui collait toujours aux basques d'Angeal, un certain Zack Fair, et les deux se turent brusquement et dévisagèrent Sephiroth, qui reprit une contenance pour lancer au plus jeune :

« Fair, Angeal te cherche depuis une heure, et c'est vraiment, vraiment urgent. Tu devrais y aller. »

Il vit que Lazard allait répliquer mais il lui lança un regard tellement glaçant que le blond à lunette referma aussitôt la bouche qu'il venait d'ouvrir, sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Zack, perdu, se gratta la nuque, et face au silence de plomb qui s'était installé dans le bureau, il choisit la solution courageuse :

« Euh… Bon, ben… J'y vais. Directeur Lazard, Sephiroth. »

Les saluant prestement, le petit chien fou prit ses jambes à son cou.

A peine le brun avait-il fermé la porte que la température dans le bureau de Lazard descendit encore de quelques degrés, se rapprochant dangereusement du zéro absolu. L'argenté lança le début des hostilités en s'approchant du bureau de sa démarche féline, puis il jeta sur la table dans un mouvement dramatique la clef USB du délit, qui s'écrasa avec un petit bruit sec.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et demanda à son subalterne d'un ton railleur:

« Et donc… Tu as retrouvé la clef USB que j'avais égaré il y a deux semaines, et c'est pour ça que tu te permets de faire irruption dans mon bureau alors que j'étais en entretien avec un membre du SOLDAT… »

Le première classe vêtu de cuir ne se laissa pas démonter, et s'asseyant sur le bureau à côté de son directeur, au mépris de toutes les convenances sociales, il déclara froidement :

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. J'ai vu ce qu'il y a là-dessus. Tu mériterais que je te foute la raclée de ta vie !

-Oh. Parce que j'ai fait un discours d'opposition à la proposition de durcissement des examens permettant l'accès au SOLDAT ? Ou parce que le paquetage moyen est trop lourd pour les épaules des recrues..?

-Ecoute, Lazard, tu n'es plus en position de jouer les innocents... Je parle des photos.

-Cette broutille de ce matin? Oui, bon, utiliser une des photos de toi faite au Wutaï comme fond d'écran ce n'était pas une excellente idée, mais…

-J'ignorais ça… On y reviendra plus tard. Je parle des _autres_ photos. Les yeux de l'argenté devinrent deux fentes menaçantes.

-Oh. Le blond fit une pause, puis soupira. Enfin, il reprit : Alors, non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu m'en vois désolé. »

L'argenté ferma les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se retenant fermement de mettre un bon crochet du gauche à ce fils de… Oser nier alors qu'il avait tout vu, c'était tellement gamin.

Une idée lumineuse fusa alors dans son esprit et lorsque ses paupières se levèrent, ce fut pour dévoiler, dans ses iris émeraude, une lueur dangereuse qui fit courir un frisson le long de l'échine de Lazard. D'une voix doucereuse, Sephiroth lança :

« Directeur Lazard, votre attitude est à mon avis totalement indigne. Il y a un moment dans la vie où l'on est sensé assumer le poids de ses éventuelles erreurs et avoir le courage de ses opinions. Cela s'appelle l'âge adulte. Et, entre soldats, on appelle ça, grossièrement, avoir des couilles. Permettez-moi de vous montrer. »

Lazard eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que les lèvres de l'argenté étaient sur les siennes, lui volant un baiser enragé. La main gantée de cuir noir de son subalterne s'égara sans sa chevelure blonde, maintenant sa tête pour rendre le baiser encore plus profond, plus étourdissant. Il frissonna, de plaisir et d'incompréhension. Puis, rapidement, il se ficha pas mal de ne plus rien comprendre…

Derrière la porte entr'ouverte du bureau, Génésis, observait avec attention la scène se déroulant à l'intérieur, et il lança à Angeal :

« Et voila. Baiser passionné, fin de l'acte I. Tu me dois 500 gils.

-Et merde...Angeal fit une pause. L'achat d'un appareil photo et deux jours à jouer au stalker pour rien…

-Mais non. Dis-toi que notre blague a fait un heureux. Et peut-être même deux…

-Ouais, c'est vrai… Mais n'empêche, je croyais vraiment qu'il se contenterait de se mettre en colère et de lui en coller une… Avoue que c'est pas passé loin.

-Hélas, tu as omis un détail, mon ami. Sephiroth est imprévisible... Le feu sous la glace, ce garçon… Il y a un vers de Loveless qui conviendrait, c'est celui où…

-Non, vraiment. Je préfère ne pas savoir.

-Bien, comme tu voudras… »

Les deux compères prirent le chemin de l'ascenseur, retournant vaquer à leurs occupations, et Génesis savourant son triomphe.

_The end !_


End file.
